


Choni x reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Choni x reader imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Celebrations (nsfw)

“You know what you have to do,” your dad said after announcing you as the new leader of the Serpents.

All of the Serpents clapped and cheered for you, including your brother Jughead.

Toni approached you, handing over a red Serpent jacket meant to initiate your first new member.

You looked to Cheryl who was smiling wide as she walked over to you.

Placing the jacket on her shoulders she fixed her hair and adjusted the jacket that now officially made her a Serpent.

Sweet Pea and Fangs cheered for you all on the sidelines, Sweet Pea punching Fangs’ shoulder making him wince in pain from his still healing wound.

After a few hours at the Serpent celebration you resided back to Thistle house for the night with Cheryl and Toni.

Cheryl had you pushed up against the door as soon you entered the house, kissing you roughly.

Toni smirked besides you two, watching as Cheryl kissed you hard.

When Cheryl pulled away Toni cupped your cheek, turning you to face her so she could have a turn.

Making your way upstairs to Cheryl’s bedroom you all discarded your shoes and jackets during the short journey.

Toni pushed you back onto Cheryl’s huge bed, removing her shirt and climbing in your lap.

She reconnected your lips, pulling back just long enough to tug your shirt over your head before kissing you again. 

Cheryl sat down next to you, nipping at your neck and running one of her hands over your chest.

Toni pulled away to kiss Cheryl and she could feel you getting harder under her as you watched them.

“You think we should have our own celebration for Y/N becoming the new leader of the Serpents?” Toni muttered against Cheryl’s lips.

“I think we should TT, he surely deserves it after all,” Cheryl grinned noticing Toni rock her hips forward in your lap.

Cheryl stood up, taking her shirt off and letting her jeans fall to the floor.

Toni got up from your lap, letting Cheryl take her place after you shrugged your own jeans off.

You reached behind Cheryl’s back, unclipping her bra and immediately taking a nipple into your mouth making her throw her head back in pleasure.

Toni took the opportunity to bite down harshly on Cheryl’s neck, sure to leave a mark behind.

After a few minutes Cheryl guided you back until you reached the pillows, grinding her hips down onto your hard cock through your boxers.

Toni went to the bedside dresser, grabbing a condom and taking off her remaining clothes in the process.

Cheryl took her underwear off along with your boxers leaving you all now completely naked.

You put the condom on and Cheryl hastily lowered herself onto your cock, easily sliding all the way inside.

“Get up here,” you said motioning for Toni to sit on your face.

Toni grinned, getting to her knees and throwing a leg over your head.

Cheryl started bouncing on your cock as you gripped Toni’s hips, puling her down to your mouth.

Your tongue glided through Toni’s pussy as Cheryl kept up with her movements, her hands firmly on your chest to keep her steady.

Toni moaned loudly when your lips wrapped around her clit, alternating between sucking roughly and flicking your tongue over it.

“Fuck, Y/N,” she groaned when your hands squeezed her ass.

Cheryl was sighing heavily, her hands now playing with her own breasts while her eyes raked over the sight of you eating Toni out. 

Toni reached a hand behind her and starting rubbing tight circles over Cheryl’s clit, your tongue pumping in and out of her.

Cheryl began bouncing faster, the new pressure on her clit was enough to make her cum.

Toni slowed her fingers, helping Cheryl through her orgasm until she stopped moving all together.

When Cheryl got up off of you Toni shifted down your body but you surprised her by rolling over so she was laying on her back against the mattress.

Without missing a beat you lined up your cock with her entrance and pushed inside, starting a quick rhythm knowing she was already close.

Cheryl kissed Toni deeply before moving down to her chest and taking one of her nipples into her mouth, harshly pinching the other. 

You continued thrusting into Toni, her hands tangled in Cheryl’s hair and soon she was cumming just as hard as Cheryl had.

When her thighs stopped shaking you pulled out of her, taking the condom off.

Cheryl took your cock into her hand, stroking fervently until you spurt out onto Toni’s stomach.

“Damn,” you said trying to catch your breath.

“I think I need a shower,” Toni chuckled looking down at the mess you made on her.

“I think we could all use a shower,” Cheryl said suggestively.

“I agree, we have a lot more celebrating to do,” you smirked. 

“Oh Y/N, we aren’t even close to being done celebrating,” Cheryl laughed.


	2. All of her heart

There was no doubt that Cheryl loved you, she loved you with all of her heart but you couldn’t help but notice the way she had been acting around Toni lately.

How she looked at her with a gleam in her eyes like she did when she first fell for you.

How she smiled wide when she saw a text on her phone from the other girl.

How when Toni was around Cheryl would nearly forget how to breathe and her heart raced a little faster.

How Cheryl couldn’t keep her eyes off the Serpent like she was in a trance.

How Toni did all these exact same things with Cheryl.

So you did the only thing you could, asked Cheryl and Toni to meet you in the empty student lounge during your free period.

“Y/N, what’s going on?” Cheryl asked as they sat down on the couch across from you.

You took a deep breath trying to find the right words, “look, I’m just going to come out and say it. I know there’s something going on between you two.”

“Y/N-” Cheryl said quietly.

“Cheryl, I’m not mad I promise. I just wanted you both to know that if Toni is the one you want to be with, if she’s the one who will make you happy then I want you to be with her and I will fully support you.”

“You really mean that?” Toni asked.

“I love Cheryl and all I want is her to have the best life possible and maybe that’s not supposed to be with me, maybe it’s supposed to be with you Toni and I’m okay with that,” you told her.

“Maybe it’s supposed to be with both of us,” Toni stated.

“What do you mean?” you said confused.

Toni and Cheryl looked to each other before Cheryl finally spoke.

“Toni and I have been talking, I do have feelings for her but I still love you as much as I always have and she told me about this thing, polyamory, where people are in relationships with more than one person,” Cheryl explained.

Then Toni took over, “If you are willing to try being in a polyamorous relationship with Cheryl than so am I, I know it’ll take me some time to love you like I love Cheryl but you are a good man Y/N and like you I just want Cheryl to be happy.”

“So, we’d all be dating each other?” you asked.

“Yes, I’ve been doing a lot of research into this, every relationship is different, has different dynamics and all that but if you would prefer to be in a monogamous relationship then I completely understand,” Cheryl continued.

You took a moment to think about it all.

Sure, you liked Toni, did you ever see yourself being in a relationship with more than one person, well, no, but you were open to the idea.

“Like Toni said it’ll take me some time to adjust but if this is what you want Cheryl, then let’s give it a shot.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” you smiled.

Cheryl’s eyes lit up like you had never seen before and she leaned over the table between you to kiss you.

When she pulled back Cheryl looked to Toni, clearly wanting to kiss her but not sure if they should in front of you yet.

“You can kiss her if you want,” you chuckled.

Cheryl smiled and put her hand on Toni’s cheek, kissing her for the first time.

There was more than enough room in Cheryl’s heart for you and Toni and there was no doubt that she would love you both with all of her heart.


	3. Best birthday ever (nsfw)

Your girlfriends Cheryl and Toni had taken you out to Pop’s for your birthday dinner and afterwards told you to wait an hour before going over to the Thistlehouse.

The way they were talking about it you expected they were throwing you some sort of party but what you found when you arrived was so much better.

Using the spare key Cheryl had entrusted you with you entered the house which was seemingly empty, on the table was a note to go up to her bedroom.

Opening the door you were greeted with Cheryl and Toni standing in nothing but some very expensive and revealing lingerie.

Cheryl in red and Toni in black, you were left completely speechless.

“Do you like your surprise?” Cheryl asked, strutting over to you and kissing your neck.

“You two look so beautiful,” you somehow managed to get out.

Toni walked over to join, unbuttoning your shirt and running her hands over your chest.

Cheryl grabbed your hand and led you to her bed, pushing you down onto it.

You elevated yourself up onto your elbows and watched as Cheryl passionately kissed Toni, putting on a show for you, their tongues meeting while fondling each others breasts.

Cheryl moved to take the other girl’s bra off but Toni stopped her, “shouldn’t the birthday boy have the honors?” she grinned

“Of course, where are my manners,” Cheryl smiled.

Toni climbed into your lap on the bed and you hastily reached behind her back to remove her bra.

You eagerly took a nipple into your mouth, sucking lightly and flicking your tongue over it then moved to give her other breast the same treatment.

“So beautiful, so damn beautiful,” you said again before kissing her properly on the lips.

“I think we broke him bombshell,” Toni chuckled, getting off of you so Cheryl could have a turn.

Cheryl happily settled herself on top of you and you quickly got rid of her bra as well to do the same for her as you had to Toni.

You had one of Cheryl’s nipples in your mouth and reached over to run your hand over Toni’s panties, slipping inside and feeling how wet she was already.

You wrapped your arms around Cheryl’s waist, standing up with her legs around your hips for support and turned to lay her on the bed.

Getting down onto your knees you nipped at her inner thighs, effectively leaving multiple marks that’d be there for days.

You pulled her red lacy thong down her long legs, gliding your hands back up them to her hips, holding her down firmly to the bed as you took a slow lick up her pussy.

“Touch yourself Toni,” you ordered before sucking Cheryl’s clit into your mouth.

Cheryl moaned loudly as you returned to her entrance, creating a pattern with your tongue which caused Toni to moan while she rubbed at her own clit.

The restriction of your jeans became too much so without removing your mouth from Cheryl you undid the buttons and let your already hard cock spring free.

“Fuck baby, I want that cock inside me,” Cheryl groaned and you were more than happy to abide.

You shed your clothes and the three of you shifted around on the bed so you were now the one lying on your back with Cheryl hovering over you, sliding a condom onto your cock.

“Toni, come sit on my face,” you said and Toni smirked as she swung a leg over your head.

Toni lowered herself down onto your lips right as Cheryl guided your cock inside her.

You were in total and absolute heaven.

Cheryl was grinding her hips on top of you, riding your cock determinedly as you held onto Toni’s thighs and licked at her pussy.

Both of them were moaning uncontrollably which only spurred you on.

Toni reached out, placing a hand on Cheryl’s neck and bringing her forward to kiss her.

A few minutes later and Cheryl was the first to cum, she cried out your name while her orgasm washed over her.

She lifted herself off of you allowing Toni to take her place on your cock.

Toni was already so close that all it took were a few thrusts along with the help of Cheryl rubbing circles over her clit for her to cum too.

When she came down from her high she got off of you, taking the condom off in the process so she could stroke your cock.

Cheryl reached down to massage your balls and the base of your cock, soon enough you were cumming on them.

Cheryl teasingly licked some of the cum off Toni’s cheek before kissing her, letting her taste you.

When they were satisfied they moved up and each took a turn kissing you heavily.

“Should we clean up?” Toni asked.

“In a minute,” you said still out of breath.

“Did you have a good birthday Y/N?” Cheryl then asked.

“The best birthday ever,” you said pulling the two of them into your sides so you could hold them close.


End file.
